Uncomfortable
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Sparrow Hood is now forced to go to a huge teddy bear shop, all orchestrated by Blondie Lockes as a result for their date. However, one thing leads to another when Sparrow says something that offends Blondie. Will any good come from this turmoil? One-shot Sparrow/Blondie, just in time for Valentine's Day!


**"Uncomfortable"**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Ever After High or its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, since it's Valentine's Day, I'd figured I treat every fellow fairy tale with a nice fic featuring my favorite OTP (besides Daring/Apple, Hunter/Ashlynn and Kitty/Hopper), Blondie Lockes and Sparrow Hood! Enjoy, and happy early Valentine's Day! Or in the Ever After High term, True Heart's Day!**

* * *

The Village of Bookend was perhaps the most marvelest place right next to Ever After High. All the shops ran rampant and were flat-out busy to the bone. The Glass Slipper was garnering more customers than Ashlynn had already planned and Maddie's little Hat-And-Tea Shoppe was bringing in more tanks of tea enough to thirst the feeding customers. And the Book-End Boutique was already filled up so that no other customer could get in without ever having to get stomped or trampled on.

Luckily, there was a store other than all the rest that wasn't so busy. It was peaceful, nice, and looked a bit girly to began with, which would explain that there was a row of stuffed bears surrounding the windows. The place of course, was Bears R' Us, where the finest stuffed bears are made and displayed for a certain bear-obsessed student to see.

Which was exactly why Blondie Lockes wanted to shop there for today. But she wasn't alone to be exact. With her for this special day was her new-found boyfriend, Sparrow Hood. Sparrow hated to be in places like these, since he thinks it's so girly. He wished he could be at an awesome record store or perhaps at a fast-food restaurant, but this was Blondie's treat and Sparrow had no choice but to tag along.

"I hate this," Sparrow rolled his eyes. "I don't wanna be here!"

"Oh, come on Sparrow-bear, we're only just gonna be there a few minutes!" Blondie chuckled.

"Few minutes?" Sparrow groaned yet again. "Believe me when I say this, a few minutes feels like a few hours. I don't want to be stuck in some girly prison filled with nothing but bears, rainbows and damn daisies!"

"I promise you I'll be quick, Sparrow." Blondie assured him.

"But everywhere I go with you, it takes forever to come back out!" The guitarist whined.

"Now, don't whine, worry-wart!" Blondie fussed a little. "I promise you, and I _promise_ you this, that we won't be in there but just a few minutes. Trust me on this, Sparrow. You're gonna love the huge surprise I got for us."

"All right." Sparrow sighed as we went inside the store with Blondie.

_**One hour later...**_

Sparrow was dragging his entire body like a zombie, having to carry stuffed bear after stuffed bear. Apparently, Blondie lied about having to spend the entire store around few minutes. Instead, Sparrow had to spend time at the store for an entire hour! His arms was so red from all the carrying, it was gonna be any minute before the stuffed bears Sparrow was carrying would fall to the floor.

Apparently, Blondie's special order for both her and her boyfriend was held back for another hour, so Blondie had to wait for hexactly another 30 minutes for her special order to arrive at the store. What better way to kill time was for Blondie to look around for some cute stuffed bears that she wanted to buy.

"Oh man, somebody shoot me now." Sparrow muttered to himself.

But as soon as he turned to a corner, someone apparently bumped him out of nowhere, which forced the bears to tumble to the floor!

"Hey man, what's the hex's wrong with you?!" Sparrow shouted to the bumper.

Feeling a bit bothered, the bumper replied back, "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I-"

However, the bumper was soon cut off as Sparrow looked at him dead-on.

"Dexter?!" Sparrow replied in shock.

"Sparrow?" Dexter gasped. "Please tell me you don't shop here!"

"I could tell you the same thing," Sparrow smirked. "I'm only here because my girlfriend forced me to come with her. Why are you doing here anyway? And why are you holding a large dark-purple teddy bear?"

Sparrow then noticed the big teddy bear Dexter was holding for himself. That's when the nerd tried to find an excuse.

"Um, it's not what you think!" Dexter exclaimed, knowing that he was lying. "I only wanted this teddy bear because I needed to give it to a sick child for charity! It's not for a certain purple-haired princess that I know and love, trust me!"

"Are you really lying to me?" Sparrow groaned.

"No, I'm not lying to ya." Dexter chuckled, not even noticing that his teeth was chattering. "Just because I'm twitching and chattering my teeth doesn't mean I'm lying."

"All right, then." Sparrow narrowed his eyes at him.

Sparrow couldn't believe that he wasn't alone in this dreaded, yet girly place. He felt like getting out of here to be honest.

"Don't you just hate this place?" Sparrow groaned again. "Look at this, it's all too girly. Makes me too feminine for my taste. One day, I'm all bad and cool like the other side of the pillow, and the next thing you know, I'm transformed into a sweet and tasty teddy bear. I wish there was no such thing as bears, you know. They're too cute and cuddly and I don't wanna be like that. If I didn't know any better, I'd walk out of this place and off to a nice record store or something. This is nothing but a dump spray-painted in total pink."

But suddenly, both Sparrow and Dexter heard gasping coming from behind.

The two men suddenly learned that Blondie was standing before them, with her eyes focused on Sparrow. She looked hurt and offended that Sparrow would say something like that in front of her. Unfortunately, Sparrow was too stupid to realize that Blondie had heard their conversation.

"Sparrow, how could you?!" Blondie gasped again.

"Oh um, Blondie, it's not what you think!" Sparrow smiled nervously. "I was just joking around, that's all?"

"You really think spending your time at some dumb record store is more important than spending time with your girlfriend?" Blondie said, starting to feel a little sad.

"Of course not!" Sparrow nodded. "Why would I say that?"

"Um, you did mention about the teddy bear store being a dump." Dexter whispered to the guitarist.

"I was only kidding!" Sparrow whispered back.

"Well, if that's what you really feel, then go wherever you want!" Blondie shouted as she broke into tears.

And then, she rushed right to the bathroom so that she could lock herself and cry. All Blondie wanted was to spend time with Sparrow. Was that really so much to ask for from her? Apparently, Sparrow didn't think so. But now that he heard Blondie cry, Sparrow couldn't help but feel bad for her.

Sparrow knew deep down that he loved her, but not to the point where Blondie simply wanted to transform him into something he didn't want to be. Well, maybe he could keep the same coolness and attitude, but only if Blondie wanted to soften him up a bit. He knew what he did wrong. Sparrow knew what he needed to do to make this all better.

"Hey Dexter, can you wait right here?" Sparrow replied. "I gotta go cheer up Blondie."

"Eh, I'm gonna go anyway." Dexter shrugged. "Got a sick kid to take care of."

After Dexter saw Sparrow leave for the bathroom, Dexter let out one huge sigh.

_"Thank goodness,"_ Dexter thought. _"At least I didn't tell him this teddy bear was for Raven..."_

Meanwhile, Blondie was inside the bathroom, crying her eyes out. Luckily, those golden locks of hers hid her face, which was good considering that no one, especially her boyfriend Sparrow, wanted to see her cry. After only a few minutes of sobbing and sniffling, someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"Go away, I'm grieving!" Blondie shouted at the door.

"It's Sparrow." The guitarist replied back.

"What do you want?" Blondie sniffled again. "Did you come here to tell me that you hate me? That you don't want me anymore? You here to tell me that you don't love me as your girlfriend anymore?"

"Actually, I came to apologize for the way that I've acted." Sparrow sighed.

"Yeah?" Blondie said, crossing her arms. "Well, I don't believe you."

"Blondie, I really mean it." Sparrow sighed again. "I'm sorry if I said all those things about the teddy bear shop being a total dump. The truth is Blondie, I'm just not comfortable being in shops like this. I don't want everyone laughing at me, thinking I've gone soft and wimpy if I went to a place like this. I really like who I am. I don't need anyone to change me for who I am. I understand that a little change is nice for me, but not too much to be soft. Blondie, I love you no matter what happens between us. Even if I make you into a bad girl with all those tattoos I give you, I'll still love you. Heck, I'll still love you, even if you are that nice and perfect. I just don't want to ruin what we have."

Hearing Sparrow's heart-felt speech brought out closure in Blondie's heart. But she wasn't ready to fully accept his apology yet. She needed to make sure Sparrow really meant what he said.

"You don't mean it." Blondie chuckled a little. "If you really loved me and meant it, you'd barge in that door right now and kiss me."

But then, out of nowhere, Sparrow barged in the bathroom door...

...

...

...grabbed Blondie by her waist...

...

...

...and gave her a kiss right in the lips.

This kiss was a bit hard, yet became infused by a surge of passion that Sparrow never knew he had. Sparrow felt a taste of cinnamon and vanilla go right through his lips, pressing forward with every second passing. Blondie's tearful eyes bulged from her head, therefore forgetting why she had cried in the first place. Their tumultuous moment seemed to suddenly fade away from this wonderful moment.

Blondie decided to return the kiss as she cocked her head back and wrapped her arms around Sparrow's neck. Even a moan was thrown in for good measure as Sparrow decided to slip in some tongue. To be honest, the kiss was perhaps everything that made this situation between Blondie and Sparrow better.

After only 17 seconds of kissing, Sparrow gave out a smirk to Blondie, who managed to smile at that kiss.

"Is that apology enough?" Sparrow replied.

"Yeah, it was just right." Blondie said with a blush, "I'm sorry if you didn't feel comfortable being at the store with me."

"It'll be alright." He shrugged, "It'll take some time getting used to the 'soft' thing, that's all. It happens."

"I'm glad you really thought of it." She nodded.

Sparrow couldn't help but smile at her so much. Suddenly, he was happy to see Blondie be so cheerful. If he saw her sad and heartbroken, than Sparrow would be so devastated. But she wasn't sad. And the guitarist wanted to see her this way.

While they were enjoying little private time, the cashier shouted her name.

"MISS LOCKES, YOUR DELIVERY'S HERE!"

"Oh, it's finally here!" Blondie spoke with excitement in her heart.

She immediately rushed out of the bathroom and headed straight for the store counter, where the cashier managed to pull out a huge box.

"Sorry if it took us long to get here, but at least we finally got it." The cashier spoke to Blondie.

"Oh, let me see, let me see!" She squealed.

Carefully, the cashier removed the box...

...

...

...revealing to be teddy bears resembling both Sparrow and Blondie as a couple.

As an added bonus, there was a small heart-shaped pillow laying across them that said, '4 EVER'. Blondie was excited, while Sparrow on the other hand, was at a lost for words. Although it was a bit creepy, it was nonetheless adorable. But Sparrow felt a little disturbed.

"So Sparrow, what do you think?" Blondie replied. "It's our special surprise!"

Sparrow really wanted to hate this gift. Not because there was a teddy bear that had his clothes, but it was actually a gift that was fit for a stalker like Blondie. Well, not that Blondie was a stalker for anything, but it was actually dubbed creepy on so many levels. He wanted to hate this gift.

He wanted to despise this gift.

He wanted to spit on the gift.

But in actuality...

...

...

...he loved that gift.

"I really love it." Sparrow chuckled with a smile.

"Oh, Sparrow!" Blondie said as she hugged him. "I'm so happy that you think so!"

"Yeah," The guitarist nodded. "I know so."

It felt just right that Sparrow was hugging her to death. It brought out a warmth around Sparrow's heart that only Blondie would give him. Even if he thought a little differently about that surprise gift, he would still like it because it definitely represented the love that both a rockstar like him and a perfectionist like her shared. This of course, proved that even a bad boy like Sparrow can even bring out a soft side of him.

* * *

**Yeah, it's been a long time since I wrote a Sparrow and Blondie fic just in time to start off Valentine's Day season, but I hope you liked it! Yeah, I know Sparrow acted a little OOC, but c'mon, I would like the idea of Sparrow having a bit of a soft side to be exact.**

**Anyway, make sure to leave some feedback! Until then, happy early Valentine's Day!**


End file.
